


Counter-Strike

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is going to need a drink, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Humor, No Hard Drugs involved here, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Supergirl decides to take Reign to pound-town. Wait, no, that's not what I mean!...I mean Supergirl and Reign take their fighting to the bedroom. I mean the War Room! Totally the War Room.





	Counter-Strike

“Well, this was not how I expected things to go.” Reign blinked and looked around the room. Kara groaned. “Tell me about it.” 

They were both naked save for Reign's mask, and in a bedroom that looked like a tornado hit.  
“Well, this isn't my bedroom.” Kara spoke.  
“Don't look at me. I don't have a bedroom!” Reign grumbled.  
“Oh hell, we've had sex, stop hiding behind the mask.” Kara grumbled herself.  
Reign looked at the bed they were in. “I don't think you'll appreciate knowing my identity.”  
“I am not one to judge, hell, you nearly killed me, and here we are, not even 4 days later, and in bed.” Kara spoke.

Reign removed the mask and Kara's eyes widened. “Okay. I should have figured something was up. But I never expected it to be you, Samantha.” 

“That's my human identity. We shift control back and forth, and I don't like to give up mine.” Reign grumbled.  
“Does she remember anything as you?” Kara asked.  
“Bits and pieces, I'm sure. Connecting both of us could solve a lot of problems, or cause a lot of problems.” Reign spoke.

“You wouldn't have done this if you were truly evil. We can both agree on that.” Kara spoke.  
“Love is something a lot of people are capable of.” Reign looked at the bed they were in.  
Kara looked at Reign's face, and said. “It's okay, let me help you. Please. I know I can.”  
“We might have to start all over, and I mean that.” Reign spoke.

Kara kissed Reign and said. “Let me help the light shine through into the darkness.”

Reign frowned. “I wonder if this is the time that people use, 'That's what she said.”  
“Not quite yet, Reign.” Kara grinned.

&^&

Kara landed at her apartment a short time later, and Alex looked up. “For crying out loud, Kara! We just got you back! Where did you go?” 

“I went to Pluto and arm wrestled some Plutarians.” Kara spoke.  
“Very funny. Now, seriously...” Alex groaned.  
“You don't want to know, because as soon as I tell you, you're going to freak out.” Kara sighed.

“Nothing you can say can make me freak out.” Alex spoke.  
“Okay, I spent last night having sex with Reign.” Kara spoke.

It took a moment for her words to register, and then Alex just blinked a few times, then looked down at her hands, and then back up at Kara. “Wow, okay. I'm going to need a minute here.”  
“Take your time, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> What? I assure you, no drugs were involved in the making of the story. And the word count just happened. :)  
> I just got this idea in my head and I had to write it down and share it.  
> We need more goofy/surreal stories.


End file.
